


don't wanna break my doll [until you're ready]

by if_my_words_were_art



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Cuddles, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horny Tyler, I Tried, I betrayed yer trust I know, I should be doing something productive, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but nope joshler, hesitance, like curing cancer, sorry - Freeform, virgin josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_my_words_were_art/pseuds/if_my_words_were_art
Summary: tyler is horny.josh is horny.but josh has second thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> imma cockblock

"so, so, so, so good," tyler mutters, fingers grasping josh's frizzy curls. the two knock back though the door and tyler kicks it shut behind him without a second glance. seconds in and they were tumbling on the bed, tyler desperately clawing away josh's clothing. his fingers unlooped the belt holding his skinny jeans up hastily before josh coughed out of surprise and grabbed tyler's wrists.

"what is it?" tyler asked, confused. josh started to pull himself into a sitting position on the bed, securing his belt back in place and pulling his thin sweater over his stomach.

"i," josh said, running fingers through his hair. "s'nothing."

"do you not want to...?" tyler's voice gave away his disappointment. weeks of heated kisses and grinds and the one night they wanted to do it, it was falling apart.

"i'm sorry, ty," josh mumbled. "i just can't,  I'm so sorry."

"but," tyler stumbled, blushing, "you're hard and..."

"i know.  i want to but, i can't breathe? and this is so fast and the thought of you seeing me naked makes me lightheaded and i just," josh said hurriedly, toying with the bottom of his sleeves. "I'm so sorry for ruining everything."

"s'okay," tyler said slowly, giving a gentle smile. he could tell josh was honestly nervous and anxious, and he did his best to soothe it. he ran a hand over his thigh. "some other time, yeah? when we're both ready."

josh, who had small tears pricking his almond eyes, gave a timid smile, and tyler leaned forward and pecked him. "hey, don't cry. it's okay. you did nothing wrong, alright? it's all good."

"thanks," josh said, a grateful grin tugging at his pink lips. he wiped his eyes and let himself be pulled into tyler.

tyler, half-hard now, shuddered at the friction josh provided. josh himself was still worked up, making tyler giggle.

"shut up," josh mumbled, smiling. tyler kissed his dyed curls and fell in love with the pattern of his breaths, how they were just as rhythmic as the drumming he did.

how did he end up with someone so perfect, fragile, and wonderful as joshua william dun?

**Author's Note:**

> why is the clique so kinky and horny and??
> 
> christ


End file.
